disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rafiki/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines spoken by Rafiki from Disney's The Lion King. Films ''The Lion King'' *Jambo little prince *Behold Simba your future king. *Asante sana Squash banana, Wiwi nugu Mi mi apana. *Can't cut it out. It will grow right back. Hehehe. *The question is, who... are you? *Well, I know who you are! Shh. Come here, it's a secret. then grows louder Asante sana Squash banana, Wiwi nugu Mi mi apana! *It means you're a baboon... and I'm not. *Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know who you are! *Sure do. You're Mufasa's boy! turns around to look at him, shocked Bye! *Nope! wrong again! He's alive and I will show him to you! You follow old Rafiki. He knows the way! *Correction. I know your father. *Look down there. *No, look harder. touches the water; as it ripples, Simba's reflection changes to that of Mufasa You see? He lives in you. *What was that? laughs The weather - Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think? *Ahhh. Change is good. *It doesn't matter. It's in the past. laughs *Oh yes, the past can hurt. But from the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it. his stick again at Simba, who ducks out of the way Ha. You see? So what are you going to do? *No, no, no, no, not the stick! Hey, where you going? *Good! Go on! Get out of here! begins laughing and screeching loudly *Chuckles You won't find him here. The king... has returned. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *chuckling It is a girl. *What? Kovu, Kiara together? This is the plan? Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh Mufasa, you've been up there too long, your head is in the clouds! *You follow old Rafiki! He knows the way! *To a special place in your heart called... Upendi! ''The Lion King 1½'' *You seek Hakuna Matata. *Hakuna Matata. It means "no worries". *Look beyond what you see. *the audience My work here is done. *Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' *"Yes, Nala, yes! He is ready! It is time!" *"It is more than different. It is the Roar of the Elders! When you use it, the great lions of the Pride Lands' past roar with you." *"No, no, Simba. It is you who must tell Kion about the Lion Guard." *"The Roar is a very powerful gift. It can be used for great good. But it can also lead to terrible evil." *"Kion's Lion Guard! They have Janja and the hyenas on the run!" Television ''Timon & Pumbaa'' ''The Lion Guard'' *"Don't be so surprised. Honey badgers, they are the Pride Lands' smartest animals when... Oh, oh, oh. Wait a minute." *"Yes, yes. Honey badgers are the smartest when they think before they speak. But if they do not, whoo-hoo-hoo! Total disaster! Hmm, where'd everybody go? Eh?" *"I would not lie there, if I were you." *"You did not hear everything I said. Honey badgers are only smartest when they think things through." *"Okay, it's okay. Just a moment. Mmm. Yes, yes, just enough. Now, hold still, Ono. And... Ah-hah! Yes! There." *"Yes, yes. Your eye will be fine. Just wear this eye patch for three days. And no craziness." *"Today, I must add you all to the story of the Lion Guard." *"Amazing to you. To me? Not so much. But, they do say that art is in the eye of the beholder." *"This Lion Guard is best together." *"Who, me? Nothing!" *"Eh, Bunga? Honey badgers like you, you're immune to snakebites." *"Mm, yes. I can fix that . . . and now, I fix this." *"First, do not take Rafiki's staff! Second, these paintings? You did not see what you think you saw. You watched them backwards. The rocks fall, and the zebras run! And all of this happened in the past!" *"Yes, yes! These paintings? They show the history of the Pride Lands." *"Leap to conclusions and you leap to confusions." *"That is not Kion! It is Nala's father, Kion's grandfather, when he was a cub! And, you did not watch the whole thing. Kion's grandfather did fall from a big branch, but he was saved by the Lion Guard of his day! You see? These paintings do not predict your future, except for this new one." Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"The king's den is in there, where a long line of kings once reigned. Now only pretenders to the throne are there." *"It is time." *"So Scar fled to the king's den, hm? That leads to the peak. It's time for Simba to show everyone he's fit to be king!" *"Oh ho ho! The king— he is ready to be king?" *"Oh, yes...the ghost. A being with no body. It is created when the evil heart of Scar meets the hesitating heart of Simba." *"You're right, you don't. But you do know it is upsetting. And it is upsetting the hearts of everybody in the Pride Lands. You may not know what it is, but it still IS. This world, it is full of many such things. And these things, a king must face. It is the test that has been set for you, Simba." *"No, not today! But the hyenas in the elephant graveyard may know more. Does not matter, though. There is little the Simba of late can do. *"Oh ho ho! He ran away! I knew it would not be easy for him. To face his fears, he must go somewhere where the only thing to think of is what to do, not what others think of him." *"Ho ho! A worthy opponent for the king, don't you think? The battle will take place on the savannah. As with all trials, be careful" *"Ha! The king has returned! The Pride Lands will not forget King Simba's courage. Or the courage of those who fought beside him." *"Ahh... The struggle never ends. That is the great Circle of Life." *"The secret to victory... is a strong heart." *"Go on, go on! Go, go then! (laughs) Go on, get out! Yes, yes! It is time! Your fight continues!" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Lion King Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes